


Ghost's Whisper

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Seen through Ghosts eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Ghost tries to make sense of Jon and Sansa's relationship.





	Ghost's Whisper

Master likes the female who had been Lady-sister's human, he seems content in her company and isn't constantly on high alert when it's just the two of them - and me of course.

She smells different now we are back in the old place - the walled den where they brought us as pups and we grew. She smells like frustration.

The walls of the old den are slowly beginning to loose their scent of dog and rotting flesh to smell like home again. It should comfort Master but he paces at night time and hardly sleeps.

She behaves differently to the other female, the smaller one. The one who was Nymeria-sister's human. Master likes the smaller female, but in a different way - she's a good hunter and almost constantly carries the scent of a kill. Master worries about her.

No, the taller female is different, Master is more careful with her, more gentle. She treats me to strokes and pets me often, she treats Master to them too. He smells of what I originally thought was desire when he's with her - but I must be mistaken as he hasn't claimed her as his own at all - human scents can be so confusing!

It was the day the other humans came to the den that I confirmed my suspicions about what it was Master really wanted from her. The other human pack didn't smell of the den, or the surrounding hunting grounds - they must be from afar.

One of the males from the other pack seemed to be displaying some dominance towards our taller female - I think he was trying to persuade her to leave our pack for theirs. Master did not like that - not one bit. His hackles must have been raised under all that cloth because all I could sense from him when he looked at the male was _kill, kill, kill_.... all I could sense when he looked at our female was _mine, mine, mine._ I bared my teeth to the other male, making sure he didn't touch our female. She petted me again.

As the three of us sat by the fire that night, I watched our female, she was correctly showing her submissive behaviour to Master - he is quite clearly the alpha of our pack after all - but this was more, she was acting like she was in heat and in need of a mate. Why isn't Master taking her? I think he wants to. Humans are strange!

It was perhaps two nights later that things started to change. We (the three of us) were all sat around the fire again of an evening - and once more our female was being submissive towards Master, only this time I sensed a change in him, I sensed excitement and an overwhelming feeling of dominance, I felt sure he would claim her but instead they seemed to play.

They spent a long time nuzzling and making little noises as their paws seemed to stroke each other. To play properly, they moved to be in the best place - the patch of floor directly in front of the fire. They were tearing the strange cloth that all humans seem to carry on their bodies as they took turns in dominance - one pinning the other to the floor before swapping over. It looked like a great game.

Master let the female dominate in the end - he could have easily won their play but I could tell he let her have the victory. They were yipping and panting and howling at their game - it must have been particularly fun. It wasn't until Master started growling that I recognised their game for what it was - he was finally claiming her!

All I could think in the following weeks was that they must really want some pups because the sleeping chamber of the den reeked of mating!

It didn't take long, I could smell it on her - she constantly smelt strongly of Master and the pup that grew inside her.

It's a shame that humans tend to carry one pup at a time instead of a good healthy litter - this seemed to frustrate Master and his female too because no sooner had the pup left its mother did the sleeping chambers reek of mating constantly again.

The pups were pleasing in their own way - even if my fur got tugged at more and more ferociously as Master's litter increased in size year after year. They made Master and his female happy though, and that's all that matters.

Master and his female no longer smell of frustration, they smell of happiness, contentment, family, pack.


End file.
